Arousing Jack
by JantoGleek
Summary: Ianto is up to no good... getting Jack turned on. Lot's of fun with fluff at the end and naughtiness in the middle!


**Ok so I'm bored and ill so I am gonna write a fic. It's the only thing that makes me feel better! R&R please! Enjoy!**

The rift was being quiet. It was a very boring day and the only one doing any work was actually Jack for once. "It's too quiet." Jack thought to himself as he looked around the Hub from his office to find no Ianto by his coffee machine, no Tosh by her workstation, no Owen looking at porn and no Gwen on the phone to Rhys.

There were many possibilities where the team could be. Gwen could've decided to use her mobile and gone outside for a better signal. Ianto could be up with Myfanwy playing with her. Owen could be talking to Janet and Tosh could be filing some reports. But Jack knew the team better than that. They were up to something.

Jack stood up and walked suspiciously out of his office. He looked around the Hub. He could see Tosh and Gwen talking about something. He gave a funny look and then went back into his office.

As he sat down he glanced at the computer screen. Someone had opened a document picture of Ianto. It was his sexiest photo. Not that he didn't love looking at that photo it was way too much of a distraction while he was working and everyone knew that. And if everyone knew that, it meant someone was toying with him.

He dismissed it and went back to work. Suddenly Ianto walked in with some coffee. He put it on Jack's desk, winked at him and walked out. Jack was shocked. Did Ianto just wink at _him._ He was the one who winked at Ianto. Ianto didn't like flaunting their relationship at work.

Jack was very confused and he hated to admit it but a little aroused. How did Ianto do that? He tried to concentrate on his paperwork although that minx of a man had made it ten times harder. Jack laughed at how ironic that sounded in his head.

_Outside Jacks office_

"Go on then Ianto what have you got next?" Owen asked eagerly.

"You'll see." Ianto replied with a smirk.

"This is so funny, Ianto you can get that man so aroused!" Gwen giggled.

"Watch right? But keep yourselves out of sight." Iano undid the first 2 buttons of his shirt and took of his jacket. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and ruffled his hair. "How do I look?"

"Cool." Owen said.

Tosh and Gwen stood gawping at him. "You...yo.....look..." Gwen stuttered trying to find words.

"Sexy?" Ianto grinned.

"That's one word for it." Tosh muttered.

"Ianto. I don't think you should go in there like that." Gwen said.

"Why?" Ianto pouted. He looked adorable.

"Coz it will drive Jack wild."

"I look that good huh?"

"Yes!" Gwen and Tosh said at the same time.

"Their right Ianto. You cant do that to Jack." Owen added in.

Ianto pouted again making the girls squeal.

"But it would be funny I suppose..." Gwen wavered.

"Go on, do it!" Tosh said.

"Ok good." Ianto grinned. "And remember keep yourselves out of sight."

Ianto walked down the stairs to the boiler room. In about five minutes he popped back up and said, "Done."

"What?" Owen asked.

"You'll see." Ianto grinned.

About five more minutes later the Hub was boiling hot. Ianto ran back down to the boiler room.

"Ianto!?" Jack called from his office. "Come to my office!"

Ianto ran back up the stairs and indicated for the team to listen behind the door. He walked into Jack's office.

"Ianto why is it..." Jack's voice trailed off as he saw the welshman.

"So hot? Don't worry I've fixed the problem, the boiler was broken." Ianto said keeping a straight face.

Jack just sat there and stared.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Ianto asked innocently.

"No...nothings wrong... everything's right from were I'm sitting." Jack said.

"Sir, your drooling." Ianto pointed out.

Jack didn't seem to hear him. "Yum..." He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, yum."

"Why?"

"Because you're looking extremely yummy." Jack pointed out.

"Okay, if that was all you wanted I'll be leaving sir." Ianto walked out of Jack's office.

Jack was left aroused and turned on. He wanted Ianto. He needed Ianto. "Ianto!?" Jack called.

Ianto was currently whispering with Tosh, Gwen and Owen. "What does he want? This wasn't part of the plan." Ianto said walking back towards Jack's office.

"There was something else I wanted." Jack said as Ianto walked in.

"What?" A very suspicious Ianto asked.

Jack walked over and passionately kissed Ianto. "I love you."

Ianto couldn't believe it. "What's brought this on?"

"Well you know, just you. I love you. And especially that new sexy look you have."

"Well now I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I was enticing you." Ianto said shamefully.

"Oh really." Jack grinned but Ianto was still looking down so he couldn't see.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Hadn't you better make it up to me then?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked up and into Jack's eyes. "I'm sure I can." It was his turn to grin.

"Let's go." Jack gently pulled Ianto over to his headquarters.

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yeh?" Jack looked up from the ladder.

"I love you too." Ianto smiled.

Jack just grinned and continued to climb down. He'd never been in love before. But he sure as hell loved being in love with Ianto.


End file.
